Welcome Back
by Sassy Aloo
Summary: Roxas never said he missed him.  My obligatory AkuRoku Day Oneshot.


**Sassy: Titles hate me and I hate titles. Deal with it. Un-beta'd, though that's not really an excuse. I started this little gem, like, 5 months ago. Finished just in time for 8/13. Forgive any errors, for this is my rushed-along fic. Mm hmm. Onto the AkuRokuage.**

**---  
**

_Kingdom Hearts is rather disturbing if you think about it. I mean, who wants to be in a realm where darkness and light are constantly battling each other? Wouldn't someone go blind? Or at least get a really bad headache? Or possibly even a hangnail? And – come on – why the __**heart**__-shaped moon. Please… what a pansy…_

Said heart-shaped moon was currently glaring down at the certain redhead who was entertaining these thoughts. Not that the redhead cared. No, apart from mentally bitching out all that the pansy-ass moon stood for, all he was concerned with was the ache in his back. And his legs. And his shoulders. And his neck. You get the idea.

But, really, if they – Nobodies, that is – couldn't feel emotion, then why could they feel physical pain? Yes, Axel the redhead thought. Living a painless non-existence wouldn't be horrible, as compared to living an emotionless non-existence. Then again, if they couldn't feel physical pain, then did that mean they wouldn't be able to feel physical pleasure?

Axel paused for a moment, pondering over that thought. Suddenly, his back didn't hurt as much as he thought it did.

Still, a potion would be nice, but the World That Never Was currently was experiencing an alarming decrease in medical supplies. Damn those thieving Dusks. Axel scowled to himself. If he set them on fire a couple of times maybe they'd stop smuggling stuff out of the castle.

Nothing to be done now, though. He supposed he could sleep it off. Xemnas would just have to wait for that report; Axel was damnwell _tired_. Besides, the report would be the best the Superior had ever seen. He could wait. So the Flurry took the most direct route to his room.

Random Nobodies passed him on the way. Some Dusks scurried away quickly when they spotted him. He entertained the idea of setting them on fire out of spite but decided they weren't worth his time. The Assassins he passed bowed respectfully at him, one going so far as to latch onto his leg. He patted the thing awkwardly on the head, and it slithered away, jumping almost joyously in and out of the ground. Must be female, he thought. He had that affect on most girls – and not to mention one adorable little blond with huge blue eyes, pouty luscious lips, and one _tight_ little –

Axel almost ran into the wall before he could pull his mind from the gutter. Oh, wow, who put that there? Especially right when he was in his happy place! Damn… _where_ was he?

Ah, getting sidetracked and disoriented. One of the many symptoms the other members had dubbed the "Roxas Syndrome". Strangely, this illness only affected red-haired, green-eyed pyromaniacs. Other symptoms included slightly vacant expression, increased volatility when said blond was not within the immediate area, and a slightly irritable Demyx the mornings after the wall between Number VIII and IX's room had taken a beating from Axel's headboard.

Axel, as always with this incurable syndrome, wondered what his little blond "buddy" was up to. He _had_ been gone for quite a few days this time. Maybe Roxas would be up waiting for him. Maybe he has missed him.

He snorted. Yeah, right. That little blond prick _never_ told him he missed him. Honestly, Axel could probably be gone a month and the most Roxas would do is look up at him for a second, then go back to flipping channels. Bedroom activities _did_ gain a bit of vigor when one of them returned from an absence and Demyx would be unusually moody the next day, but for the most part Roxas just acted as if having Axel there was more of a convenience than a glimmer in his non-life. So, why – _why_ did Axel keep going back to him?

Because the little fucker was _addicting_.

Axel would be the first to admit he had a problem, but it was a fun, pleasing, and lovely problem so fuck off thankyouverymuch! Roxas could be cold at times, act like the heartless being he really was, but that didn't stop his kisses from being passionate nor his smile from lighting up the strange world they lived in. Axel loved (for lack of a better word) Roxas when he was pissy, bitchy, horny, content, and downright cheerful all the same. The many moods of Roxas just contributed to his addiction.

But still. Would it kill him for a kind word or two upon the return of his lover? Axel wasn't out for some declaration of undying love. Oh, hell no. He'd likely set Roxas on fire for that anyway. No, he just wanted _something_ that would indicate Roxas took this strange, strange relationship seriously.

With a sigh and a roll of his shoulders, Axel found himself outside the door to his room. No Roxas to speak of. At this hour, he was probably asleep. Mm, sleep. Axel's favorite pastime – after Roxas of course. He'd hunt the little squirt out in the morning.

His coat was halfway off his shoulders by the time he had thrown his door open, and by the time the door had slammed shut and the lock clicked, he was working on pulling his boots off.

It was only when he was pulling his gloves off with his teeth did he notice something setting upon his bedside table. Intrigued, for he was sure it hadn't been there when he left, he crossed over to his bed and picked up the strange object. Glowing green liquid sloshed around inside a small bottle, emitting comforting warmth. _Holy shit_. Where did this potion come from? He hadn't seen a potion within the castle walls since that incident with Xemnas and the eggplant. And he'd rather like to forget about that incident.

A rustle on his bed mad him jump. _What the fuck?_ Slowly, clutching the precious potion to his chest, he reached a hand out and poked the lumpy covers. They moved again.

Now, Axel took a moment to think about this. Who the hell would be in his room, in his bed, in the middle of the night with a sacred potion, and have the gall to hide under his covers? He wasn't exactly sure, but someone was about to get crispy-fried.

But when the lump shifted one more time and a patch of spiky blond hair peeked out from under the blanket, Axel stopped and stared, hardly daring to actually believe what his eyes were showing him.

"R…Roxas?" he asked quietly. He heard a muffled yawn and the covers were pulled down further. Bleary blue eyes blinked up at him.

"Hey," muttered Number XIII, a lazy grin on his face.

"The hell are you doing in here?"

"I was waiting for you. What took you so long?"

"Aww, Roxy, were you worried about me?" Axel crooned. The blond cocked an eyebrow.

"No. Drink that goddamned potion. I had to fight off ten fucking moogles to get it for you." Without needing to be told twice, Axel downed it in one gulp, shuddering slightly at the sickly-sweet taste, but relishing in the instant relief it brought.

"Didn't know you cared so much," Axel smirked.

"I don't," said Roxas, reaching out and pulling the redhead down in bed beside him.

"But you missed me, right?" the redhead prodded, pressing a kiss to Roxas' forehead. Said blond snorted and snuggled back down underneath the blankets, his arm around Axel's waist. A contented smile upon his face, Axel settled back against his pillow and let his eyes fall shut.

No, Roxas _never_ told him he missed him

But he never denied it, either.

---

**Make Sassy a happy doggie and leave a review?  
**


End file.
